The introduction and wide acceptance of open concept architecture in recent years has given substantial impetus to the investigation and development of improved glazing systems derived from lengths of interconnected extruded metal members and sheets of glazing that not only will embody aesthetic and environmental considerations but more effectively utilize available natural light and solar energy.
Fundamental to the adoption and inclusion of skylights, cladding or other similar systems in building projects is the capability of the selected structure to meet principal objectives apart from those mentioned, such as to effectively limit heat or energy loss, maintenance of the integrity of the enclosed space so as to provide greater control of the interior atmosphere and to ensure stability of the system over a wide range of applied loading and temperatures imposed by the climate and by conditions prevailing within the building.
The development of improved systems has given rise to the desire to incorporate a greater expanse of glazed structure into buildings which must accommodate increased accumulations and increased loading and runoff and thereby increase the risk that the joints and other sealed connections of the expanded system will be penetrated by the atmosphere or by water.